Magician (archetype)
| romaji = Majutsushi | zh_name = 魔術師 | zh_pinyin = Móshùshī | zh_jyutping = Mo1 seot6 si1 | fr_name = Magicien | de_name = Magier | it_name = Mago | ko_name = 마술사 | ko_hanja = 魔術師 | ko_romanized = Masulsa | pt_name = Mago | es_name = Mago/a | sets = * Starter Deck 2014 * V Jump June 2015 promotional card * Clash of Rebellions * 20th Legendary Collection * Structure Deck: Master of Pendulum * Breakers of Shadow * Starter Deck 2016 * The Dark Illusion * Raging Tempest * Structure Deck: Pendulum Evolution * Maximum Crisis | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Magician" ( , Majutsushi) is an archetype consisting of Spellcaster-Type monsters used by Yuya Sakaki and Continuous Spell Cards used by Yusho Sakaki in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. They first debuted in Starter Deck 2014 with "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". The archetype is related to the "Odd-Eyes" and "Performapal" archetypes, both of which are also used by Yuya. Due to their Japanese names, a number of older cards, such as "Time Wizard" and "Night Wing Sorceress", also fall into this archetype. Also, several older cards, such as the "Dark Magician" archetype and "Magician of Faith", include "Magician" in their English names but are not part of this archetype. However, because TCG and OCG support for this archetype only works on Pendulum Monsters and Continuous Spell Cards, neither have been an issue. Members Some "Magician" Pendulum Monsters are paired, with each member of a pair having the same naming scheme of the other but representing an opposing concept, and most of the time a Pendulum Scale that allows a wide range of Levels for monsters to be Pendulum Summoned if placed with it. Additionally, each pair supports a particular Special Summoning method. Playing style Usually opening off of the search and 1 turn protection effect of "Pendulum Call" Spell Card: "Dragonpit Magician" and "Dragonpulse Magician" both have Pendulum Scale effects to "Discard 1 Pendulum Monster" to Destroy an opposing card on the FIeld. "Ebon Illusion Magician" can also use them as targets to Banish any opposing Card on the Field. While opening off of "Wisdom-Eye Magician" was much the same: except, instead of "Dragonpulse", "Oafdragon Magician" is used as a Pendulum Scale to recovers "Wisdom-Eye" and be Special Summoned to recover a target for the "Discard 1 Pendulum Monster" effects mentioned above. The last key component of this archetype, without speaking of combinations with other archetypes, is the three Tuner Monsters. "Tuning Magician" and "Nobledragon Magician" can both Special Summon themselves from the Hand or Graveyard. Potentially be used for two Synchro Summons each in the same turn. The third Tuner Monster: "Tune Magician" Special Summons any other "Pendulum Magician" from the Deck but cannot be Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck and repeat it's effect without the help of "Oafdragon". Summoning a Level 3-7 "Pendulum Magician" Monster that are, in turn, useful as Materials for "Nirvana High Paladin" or "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon" the two boss Monsters of this and "Odd-Eyes" archetypes. Just remember to leave the fifth Monster slot open or this effect will miss timing. Since "Wisdom-Eye Magician" and "Pendulum Call" are both currently restricted: "Sky Iris" for the "Odd-Eyes" and "Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer" are recommended to Add additional Pendulum Scales. "Pendulum Call" can be recycled by the effects of "Enlightenment Paladin" and "Nirvana High Paladin". "Performapal Skullcrobat Joker" can search any "Odd-Eyes", "Pendulum Magician" or "Performapal" when Normal Summoned and can be repeated by using "Majespecter Unicorn - Kirin" to Return "Skullcrobat" to the Hand. "Xiangsheng Magician" and "Timebreaker Magician" have the Monster removal effects for this archetype, 1-for-1 style each turn. "Odd-Eyes" Monsters are an asset for this archetype, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" can search for the vast majority of "Magicians" by destroying itself in the Pendulum Zone and "Sky Iris" can search for additional Pendulum Scales for extra consistency. "Xiangke Magician" has the highest ATK of all "Magician" cards and can Negate the effect of a LIGHT monster; this Monster (alongside Dragonpit Magician) is most often seen when this archetype is used to support "Dark Magician", "Odd-Eyes" and "Red-Eyes" archetypes that all have powerful Rank 7 Monsters. "Nobledragon Magician" is usually used as support for "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" but can also be used with any Level 4 Monster to Synchro Summon "Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon", which in turn; can Special Summon a Pendulum Scale to extend a combo or usually make a Rank 7 play off of "Dragonpit Magician". As with other Pendulum-based archetypes, the "Dracoslayer" archetype can be used with this Deck, with "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" or "Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" being the main components to Summon their Extra Deck counterparts in "Ignister Prominence", "Majester Paladin", and "Dinoster Power". All three of those monsters provide support to Pendulum Monsters by destroying Pendulum cards to return other cards to the Deck, searching out Pendulum Monsters from the Deck, and protecting Pendulum cards from being destroyed by the opponent, respectively. For notes on the Four Dimension Dragons, see the "Odd-Eyes" archetype, Official Decks References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes